sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuno Takakamo
'Shizuno Takakamo '''is a first year at Achiga Girls' Academy and the main protagonist of the side-A story. In sixth grade she befriends Nodoka Haramura and together they play mahjong in the school's childrens mahjong club. She was the club's third best player. When seeing Nodoka's success after she transfered, she makes going to the nationals and playing against Nodoka her goal. Appearance Shizuno wears her long brown hair in a ponytail. She usually wears a blue jersey and nothing on the lower part of her body, other than her shoes. Personality﻿ Shizuno is a high energy, athletic girl, and excited about almost all things . She enjoys hanging out with her friends whenever possible and tries to have as much fun as she can. She become a worthy opponent due to her atittude of never giving up until the very end. During the team fall in despair or not motivated, she will always step up and cheer them on. Playing Style / Abilities She is a very motivated and tenacious player, not giving up until the last tile is discarded. It is hinted that she might have the ability to slowly cancel her opponent ability as commented by Koromo. Plot Introduction Arc Shizuno first appears sitting atop a tree looking out for the oncoming bus. When she sees the bus she dashes toward her friend Ako Atarashi to announce when the bus will arrive. There she learns the name of a frilly transfer student, Nodoka, and asks her to be friends. We then see the girls racing and Shizuno winning. She then asks if there is anything Nodoka is good at and when she learns that she likes mahjong, they take her to Achiga's mahjong club to play with the others there. After introducing Nodoka to the instructor Harue Akado, they play and Nodoka wins. They then decide to call the club's number one player Kuro Matsumi. Shizuno is then seen winning off of Kuro to end the match thanks to Nodoka expressing her disbelief of Kuro's abilities. The girls play a few more matches and then walk home together. They then express their desires to keep being together and having fun. Later we see Nodoka and Shizuno playing in the club room. Nodoka then asks about Harue and Shizuno explains how Harue is the legend of Achiga and how she fell from grace. Afterwards, Nodoka suggests that Harue will one day leave which upsets Shizuno. The following day Shizuno and Nodoka express their desire to attend Achiga. However, Ako says that she will enter Ada Middle School but they promise to see each other often. As they enter the club room they learn that Harue has been scouted and is going to leave so they throw her a goodbye party. During sometime in middle school, she meets up with Nodoka and talks about how they don't see Ako anymore, Shizuno says she feels that everyone is going their separate ways. Nodoka then informs her that because of her mother's work she will also have to leave. Shizuno then tells her that she's been thinking that for a while and to write her if anything comes up. In her last year at middle school, we see her lazily flipping through television channels and stops and watches Nodoka winning the middle school mahjong championship. Feeling estatic she calls Ako informing her of what she just saw and tells her that she wants to take Achiga to the nationals. A little later,Shizuno rushes to school checking the mahjong room. She notices how clean it is and then is surprised by Kuro. She then tells Kuro of her plans to go to the nationals and restart the club. Kuro immediately joins, then out of nowhere Ako shows up and joins as well. Some time later she meets up with Kuro and Ako to be shown the new candidate for the club. They then arrive at Kuro's house and are introduced to Yuu Matsumi, Kuro's older sister. She recognizes Yuu as the girl who is covered from head to toe even during the summertime. After a brief conversation, she ask Yuu to join and she accepts. A few days later everyone gathers to see about new members noting that it isn't going well. When Yuu suggests Arata Sagimori, Shizuno and Ako have no idea who she is but is impressed when they heard the story of her playing against adults as a kid. The next day after the new members are introduced Shizuno comments on how they are finally complete. During the winter, Harue shows up at the mahjong club and wonders what everyone is doing. Kuro and Shizuno say that its the new mahjong club and after a conversation with Harue she joins as the clubs coach. After another timeskip its spring. Preparation Arc ﻿With the start of the new semester, Shizuno and the others gather to offically start the mahjong club. For the next two months the club is trained by Harue in order to up their skill level. One night after training Shizuno and Ako run into Ako's friend who had gone to Bansei High and with a brief encounter Harue picks them up. It was later noted by one of Bansei's seniors that Shizuno had been training diligently and that she would be a good opponent. At the start of the Prefectural tournament Shizuno and the rest were a bit nervous thanks to there being so many people and in their first match having to face Bansei High. But thanks to their training, Bansei was no match. Achiga girls ended up winning the whole tournament. A few days after the tournament, Shizuno came running in the club holding a newspaper. She then exictedly informed Ako (who already knew) and Kuro that Kiyosumi had won their prefectural tournament. When Harue returned, the club decided that in order to prepare for the nationals they would face some of the clubs that finished second in their prefectural tournament. Shizuno immedately suggested to play the Nagano runner up and the match was set up. Later when they arrived they were greeted by Ryuumonbuchi's butler Hagiyoshi and introduced to the mahjong team. She was later shown to be pitted against Koromo Amae and was decisively beaten each time they played. After the match, Shizuno asked if it was Nodoka that had defeated her and when Koromo explained that it wasn't, she asked for another match. After a few weeks Achiga had beaten all their opponents except for Ryuumonbuchi and together they held a training camp to further their skills. At the end of that they headed for the nationals. Stoping at a rest stop before Tokyo, Shizuno, Ako, and Kuro noticed a girl had fainted and rushed to help her along with her friend. After some conversation with the girls, it was revealed after they left that they were from Senriyama the fourth seeded school in the national tournament. National Tournament Arc The Achiga mahjong team later arrives in Tokyo for the national tournament. As the group made their way for the ticket-drawing, Saki Miyanaga unexpectedly walks past them, inadvertently causing Kuro and Harue to cringe in her presence. When Shizuno asked her teammates what's wrong, she too felt Saki's aura, immediately deducing that the girl from Kiyosumi was the one who defeated Koromo. The next day after Kuro awakens Shizuno and Ako, and the team gathers to discuss the bracket and watch video of their opponents matches. On the second day of the tournament Achiga's first round match begins. Shizuno's match wasn't shown but Achiga emerged victorious and moved on to the secound round of the tournament. After Kuro's match, Shizuno wanted everyone to go and support her but was stopped by Yuu. She is then shown throughout the others matches cheering on her team. When the vice-captain match ended, she leaves for her match. When we first see her match, Shizuno had just played into someone else's hand and is in third place with one round to go. Her starting hand turns out bad but doesn't give up. While she builds into tenpai with one type of ''yaku, she is forced to switch her game based on the discards, as her winning tiles were exhausted. Therefore, this forces Shizuno to redevelop her hand towards a different yaku. Those spectating presumed the end of the game. However, she rebuilds her hand and rons ''off of Kentani High with a ''chi toitsu dora dora good for 6400 points, and the clutch hand helps Achiga advance to the final eight. Afterwards the team celebrated but was brought back to reality when Harue told them that even though they advanced they were beaten by 90,000 pts and that Shiraitodai is next for them as well. She then left for a meeting. Yuu went along with the others to get some ramen when they overheard Harue and Toshi Kumakura talking about Harue being a pro again. After arguing about what they heard they ran into Momoko Touyoko and Satomi Kanbara. Final Eight Arc Kanbara takes the team to the place where Tsuruga was staying and introduced them to Yumi Kajiki. After hearing their story, Yumi agrees to help them and gets Kanbara to pick up Mihoko Fukuji, Nagano's best individual player. When they are done playing Kanbara takes them to their hotel. The next day Shizuno and Achiga meet up with Kei Arakawa, who was the only person who agreed to play them. However Kei called some of her friends over and they all played against Achiga. While going home Shizuno wonders if Nodoka won her match, but Arata and Ako tell her its better to not know. Back in the hotel, she spots Toshi from afar and rushes to go meet her. She then asks if Toshi is going to take Harue away from them again, but Toshi said Harue declined her offer to go pro so that she can stay with her team. Shizuno then rushes back to the hotel and informs everyone of Harue's intention. She then tells everyone that even though their opponents are strong so are they and that its about time they go to the finals. Before the matches begin, she is present to wish Kuro good luck. During half time, Shizuno and the rest go meet Kuro for encouragement. Later she is shown celebrating Kuro's winning hand to end her match. Shizuno, together with all of Achiga go to the entrance to see Toki Onjouji off to the hospital. On the way back, they run into Nodoka. She tells Nodoka that they will be waiting in the finals for her and walks off. In the waiting room, she wishes Yuu good luck. When Harue decides to help Kuro get back her powers, Shizuno was a bit surpised she was thinking of them making it to the finals. She along with Ako and Arata then explained to Kuro what exactly transpired during her match, causing her to cry. She is later seen at the lieutenants intermission discussing with Ako her plan on how to deal with Takami Shibuya. Before Arata leaves for her match she wishes her good luck. She is shown later watching Arata's match when Harue tells her to warm up at the table. Harue says she will go at her at first speed, then Ako sits down and says she will go at her at second speed. Not really understanding them she tells them to go at her at 10 speed. After the vice-captain match, Shizuno says that her arms have had their warming up and its up to 100 speed. She then tells Ako to leave the game to her before trying to run out the door. However she is pulled in by Ako and she tells Shizuno that she should wear a uniform to the match. Ako and Shizuno switch clothes, then she leaves. In the hall she meets Arata and explains why she is wearing a uniform. They then give each other a high-five. During the first renchan, she manage to avoid being ron over by others school. As the other school keep winning and pressure Awai until Awai went out to offensive strategy, she manage to stop awai and thus ending Awai dealer and the first renchan in the process. As Saki and Koromo see her in the live television, Koromo comment that saki should be carefull with Achiga's captain as Koromo at first could with against her on the first renchan with her special ability haitei raoyue but on the second renchan, she could not perform any haitei raoyue which hinted that shizuno might have something to do with cancelling her opponent ability. Saki Final Eight Arc While going back to their waiting room they run into Nodoka. She tells Nodoka that they will be waiting in the finals for her and when Nodoka says that she can't promise it but will try to meet her there. They stare for a bit before going seperate ways. Category:Achiga Girls' Academy Category:Characters